


Halloween special

by Dean_Ambrose4lyfe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Ambrose4lyfe/pseuds/Dean_Ambrose4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jojo and her husband Seth try adding a little kink to their Halloween night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween special

Seth loved nights like this, because his love Jojo was in the mood for sex and he never passed up an opportunity to make love to his beautiful bride.

Tonight was extra special though because it was halloween night and Jojo decided to dress up for him. He settled on the bed leaving him only in his boxers “Jojo are you ready?” He yelled at toward the bathroom door.

Jojo was nervous, it was her and seth’s first Halloween together as husband and wife and they had spent it watching scary movies and giving out candy to the cute little kids that roamed seth’s neighborhood.

It was also the first time Jojo would be doing a role playing sort of thing for him and she knew that he wanted to get rough, yes they’d had sex but it was fairly vanilla.

She had adjusted her garter on her panties that were barely covered by her short white dress that went with her sexy angel costume.

She heard Seth yell for her “Yeah seth i'm coming.” She heard his chuckle and mutter “Yeah you will be..” She smiled and unlocked the door to reveal herself to seth who was sitting against the headboard but sat up when he saw her step out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a white dress with a low neckline dipping between her breasts, it was accessorized with thigh high stockings, 6 inch white heels, a halo, and little white wings.

She twirled around putting her hands on her hips “Well, what do you think?” Seth grabbed his crotch and licked his lips while his eyes widened with lust “Oh baby i'm thinking thoughts that will most certainly get me into hell not heaven.”

She giggled before getting on the bed straddling him putting her hands on his chest “So i take it you like it, my sexy devil.” he put his hands on her small waist “Yes my angel, but by the time i'm done with you, you will definitely not be an angel anymore.”

She laughed leaning forward to kiss him on the lips “Then make me naughty.” He grabbed two fistfulls of her curly brown hair slamming her back onto the bed climbing on top of her “If you want me to make you naughty, i have to get a little rough.” he said yanking the halo off of her head and she shivered “Yes Daddy.”

He growled pushing her dress up and over her head taking the wings with it before throwing it across the room “I love the way you call me daddy.” he lowered his head to catch one of her hard nipples between his teeth making her cry out harshly “Oh Seth yes!”

Jojo laced her hands through his two toned hair before yanking it hard making him swear against her breast in pain “That’s it seth, what are you going to do about it?”

He growled and sat up between her legs lifting them up to grab her panties and garter belt carefully lowering them down unsnapping her belt so they wouldn't catch on her stockings and shoes that he wanted to keep on her.

He threw them on the floor opening her legs wide to reveal her dripping wet cunt to his hungry eyes “I’ll show you what i'm going to do about it.” He whispered kissing her thighs and the top of her carefully trimmed pussy “Seth, please.” She gasped trying to grab his muscular arms “What do you want baby?” He said between kissing her thighs “Do you want me to kiss and suck your little pearl?” he gave her clit a small lick making her throw her head back “Or do you want me to fuck your tight pussy with my tongue.”

By now Jojo was writhing in ecstasy lifting her legs to his shoulders “I don't care Seth just make me orgasm.” he pushed her legs off of his shoulders before turning her over and getting off of the bed himself “Get on your fucking hands and knees!” he shouted and she jumped up to his command, getting into position “Now I’ll ask you again....How do you want me between your legs?” he rubbed her ass before swatting it fast and hard making her let out a cry and jerk forward “I-I please.”

He brought his hand down on her beautiful caramel colored ass “What was that? i didn't hear what i wanted!” She jerked forward again “I want you to fuck my pussy with your tongue!” She shouted letting her arms give way and crash under her leaving her ass up in the air.

He smiled rubbing her abused ass cheeks lovingly “Thats what i wanted to hear....so you want my tongue inside or you?”

Seth spread her legs to give him access to her wet glistening pussy “Yes.” She breathed out with her eyes closed “Good fucking girl.” he leaned into her licking the length of her cunt “Ah! Seth.” She bit her lip.

Seth plunged his tongue into her tight pussy stroking in and out holding Jojo up so she wouldn't fall and interrupt his sweet feast. He could feel her walls tighten around his tongue “Seth i'm cumming oh baby.”

He licked harder until she went slack but he kept going, she tried to crawl away but he held her legs in place before taking her clit into his mouth “Oh seth no, it's too much stop!” She squirmed but he didn't relent, he just kept sucking until she let out and abrupt scream letting her juices flow out onto Seth’s tongue.

She collapsed on the bed “I'm glad you didn't stop baby.” She said in a slurred voice “It was my pleasure baby.” He said rubbing himself to her laying there “Now get your ass up and get down here on your knees and suck my cock!”

He yanked her off of the bed by her hair making her kneel before him “You're suck my cock and i’ll make sure you go to sleep satisfied.” Jojo looked up at him with her beautiful brown sugar eyes “Yes Daddy.”

Jojo pulled his boxers down to his ankles before taking his hard dick into her hands kissing his tip gently “Come on baby give daddy what he wants.” He said closing his eyes, She smiled and enveloped his dick hollowing her cheeks so she could take more of him.

Jojo sucked him slowly teasing him to the point of madness. He grabbed her head pushing his cock into her mouth more until she gagged but he didn't let up, Jojo put her hand on his strong thighs trying to get him to let up but he didn't.

Jojo started to drool over his cock letting her spit mixed with pre cum roll down her chest between her breasts “Getting a little messy there baby.” He said as he pushed himself more into her mouth.

Jojo nodded and kept sucking but he pulled her up pushing her back onto the bed and she gasped for air “I knew you could handle it my little sex kitten.”

She smiled at him propping herself up on her elbows “Yes baby.” He smirked getting on top of her lining himself up at her entrance. He looked down at her beautiful face with admiration before he sunk into her.

They both sighed but he didn't let the tenderness last as he pushed her legs up by her pumps and started jackhammering into her like a wild animal.

Seth was gasping and panting above her grasping at her hips and thighs to gain some control but she was so tight and wet, and the way she said his name was like she were praying to god.

Seth slid out of her and she tried to protest but he gave her a stern look so she shut her mouth. Seth lay on the bed urging her to sit on top of him “Daddy..” She sunk down on his rigid cock. Jojo slid up and down on him as he bucked up into her “Baby are you close?” he asks as he knew the coil in his stomach was ready to release “Yes seth i'm ready.” they both yelled out their climaxes as Jojo collapsed on his chest, and seth spilled his seed inside of her steaming hot pussy.

Jojo was in a daze by the time they came down from the sexual high “S-seth i can't move.” He laughed and slid himself out of her pushing her onto the bed “Well that was the single most amazing sex i have ever had in my life.” He said kissing her sweat soaked forehead.

She snuggled into his side “Me too, we should do that more often baby.” He looked at her surprised “Really? i thought i was too rough on you.”

She shook her head playing with his chest hairs “No i thought it was hot, you know i love it when you're dominant with me.” she kissed his chest once more before kissing his lips “Oh and i think you succeeded at making me a naughty girl because after that performance i think we’re both going to hell.” Seth laughed “I think so babe but hey it's halloween so i think we get a little free pass.”

They both got under the covers and Jojo whispered “Happy Halloween Seth.”


End file.
